


Team Antics

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only members of a drunken sports team would think that this was a good idea….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Antics

“Who thought this was a good idea again?” Merlin queried as he watched his boyfriend and said boyfriend’s friends in various states of undress all looking rather confused.

“I believe it was a dare from Mercia’s rugby team but I couldn’t be sure. All I know is that I’m certainly not complaining; this is too funny to miss.” Gwen laughed as she drained her glass and then topped both her glass and Merlin’s back up again.

“It sounds like something Mercia would do but are they really going to go out dressed like that? And if they are, are we going to let them out without getting photographic evidence first?”

Gwen smirked. “Blackmail material don’t you mean? This would be perfect. I’ll go and get my camera.”

As Gwen slipped away unnoticed, Merlin continued to watch the antics going on in front of him. Judging by the shopping bags that lay littered around, the lads had actually gone shopping for the outfits and Merlin wasn’t sure if he was more impressed by that or the fact that they were going to be wearing said outfits out in public where they could be seen by the general public. The outfits in question, if they could actually be classed as outfits, were items of women’s clothing. If that wasn’t bad enough, more than a few of them were actually simply wearing lingerie. As Gwen slipped back into the room and started talking photos as subtly as she could, which really wasn’t very subtle but considering how drunk the lads were it didn’t really matter that much, Merlin ran an eye over what they were all wearing.

Gwaine was obviously the most outrageous but then that wasn’t anything unexpected. He’d gone the whole hog and was wearing a corset that revealed his nipples, knickers and a suspender belt and stockings. Judging by the way that he was parading around here he didn’t give a damn that he would be walking through the centre of town tonight. Also making fairly impressive attempts were both Leon and Percival. Unsurprisingly, Percival had been unable to get any female clothes that could actually fit him so he was wearing one of his trademark sleeveless shirts with stockings and a suspender belt over what appeared to be his boxer shorts. Leon was a bit more dressed and was wearing a corset, his rugby shorts and a pair of hold-ups. Lance was the only one of the group who had gone for a pair of heels but that was offset by the fact that he was wearing a dress that looked like it had previously belonged to somebody’s gran.

That just left Arthur, Merlin’s boyfriend. Like Lance he was wearing a dress but that’s where the similarities ended. Whereas Lance’s dress was mid-calf length and with a rather disturbing floral print, Arthur’s was a little black dress and showed off the fact that, for a man, he had sickeningly good legs. Merlin was rather bemused by the fact that his boyfriend was wearing a dress yet Merlin didn’t find him any less attractive. Said boyfriend then seemed to remember that Merlin was in the room and practically bounded over, the alcohol playing no small part in his actions. Merlin was then the recipient of a rather wet, sloppy kiss and he did his best not to crinkle his nose at the smell of alcohol. If Arthur was this bad already, then Merlin didn’t even want to think about what he would be like later when he finally tumbled into bed. The last time Arthur had gone out with the rugby lads and come back drunk he had fallen over his trousers when he tried to get out of them and then woken Merlin up for sex. It had been great in theory and it had been great when Arthur started pressing kisses and teasing nips all over Merlin’s chest and stomach until it had all stopped; Arthur had passed out. Merlin was brought out of his memories as Arthur spoke.

“You know I love you don’t you? Because I do. I really, really do.”

Merlin laughed, “I know you do. I love you too but just don’t wake me up when you come home because then I probably won’t love you quite as much.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/106979.html)


End file.
